weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:GoWeegeeGo
My Zalleo Impression (and chat request) CHAT!!!!!!!! You like my Zalleo impression? (or Puralleo now.) TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 20:21, December 20, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee Okay, I'm awake now. Chat? TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 14:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee If you're still awake, chat? TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 00:45, December 26, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee Hey GWG, You said you finished the Malleo head you drew for me, right? Well, since you can't post it on Weegeepedia, you can post it on my wiki: www.larnofinpedia.wikia.com TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 16:12, December 26, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee About Werepuppy being blocked. Hey GWG, I heard you blocked Werepuppy because he left a message on the Admins Only page (he told me when I asked him why he was blocked).The thing is, he is very sorry. He didn't know he would be blocked. He only posted because he was wondering how to become an admin. Can you find it in your heart to forgive him? Plus, sometimes chat's a bore without him. Thanks. TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 23:09, December 26, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee I didn't block Werepuppy, he did. (I hope you know who I'm talking about, because I don't want to say his name.) Weegee (help forum | blog) 20:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC) That's true or that"s just a kidding? (link) QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 13:05, December 28, 2012 (UTC) It's a joke. Weegee (help forum | blog) 20:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC) You scared me! QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 16:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 21:44, December 28, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee Hey GoWeegeeGo, you said you couldn't post your Malleo head on Weegeepedia, so you can post it on my wiki: www.larnofinpedia.wikia.com TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 02:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee Hi, GWG, This is Joey's mom. On his other account. Purralleo and him made up. I guess it was just a misunderstanding. He really likes this wiki page and loves reading about the Weegees. Thanks for helping him out. ---- Hypleegee I'm back! And I'm on chat! And yes, I am on Sonic R. Can't explain, let's just say SD Curse. TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 21:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee You got something wrong on the Mashesh page! You said she was the FATHER? of Awheeo and Weegee. TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 23:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee Hey GWG, What is Fakegee Blast? Sounds fun. TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 17:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee Fakegee Blast? That is an upcoming game. I am currently programming it. Make sure nobody makes that page until it is finished. Weegee (help forum | blog) 20:16, December 31, 2012 (UTC) What's with the chat? Hypneegee took over it?? Is this another prank? TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 20:53, December 31, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee 1. I'm back. 2. I saw something new on the Home Weegeepedia page...Discuss in chat. TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 21:52, December 31, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee IM TELLING MALLEO!Puralleo (talk) 21:21, January 1, 2013 (UTC) UNBAN MEPuralleo (talk) 21:31, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Can we please remove the Weegee Gangnam Style Articles? Unsigned post by Qqwwee. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ or the signature button! We could, but why do you want to? Weegee (help forum | blog) 21:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey GWG, Qqwwee got my message. Chat? TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 21:38, January 2, 2013 (UTC) TheAmazingHypneegee Hey GWG, what should I make? Geesus (A Fakegee version of Jesus) or Geeno (A Fakegee of Geno) TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 17:24, January 3, 2013 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee FREE AT LAAAASSSTTT!!!!! TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 02:21, January 4, 2013 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee CHATPuralleo (talk) 23:42, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Join Larnofinpedia!Puralleo (talk) 16:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I HATE MY BROTHER!!!Puralleo (talk) 20:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Nope. Still Azul. Also Chat.Puralleo (talk) 12:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey GoWeegeeGo Joeyjoe561 and I got banned from chat for not responding. Sorry we left the computer logged on. Can you unban us? Thanks Hypleegee Sure, though I don't know who banned you. Weegee (help forum | blog) 00:57, January 8, 2013 (UTC) CHATZZZZZZ?????Puralleo (talk) 02:23, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Same here! I can't go on any chat either! Maybe a glitch...? Yeah, a Weegia glitch... Maybe that's what held Xeneegee... Weegee (help forum | blog) 22:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Save MePuralleo (talk) 00:12, January 12, 2013 (UTC)P.S. TELL PUREEGEE TO STOP KILLING ME!!! Taht was Boron. Done. Weegee (help forum | blog) 00:15, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat. IM ALIVE!!! YAY!!!Puralleo (talk) 02:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) CHAT. IM ALIVE.Puralleo (talk) 12:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) To Larnofinpedia! AWAAAAY! Wait what...can you explain more clearly? [[User:General Beegee|''General Beegee]] [[User talk:General Beegee|~My Talk Page]] 00:08, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ''FINALLY! ''I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN AGES!'' Anyway, so there is this jerk named Boron who keeps blocking people and is immune to being blocked himself. Apparently, we need every admin on the wiki to help. I and TheAmazingHypneegee (the newest admin) are active. We need you, Ceegee, and Qqwwee. Weegee (help forum | blog) 00:55, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm...But aren't you wikia staff? And this boron...you mean just a fake imaginary dude? Or actually a real wikia damager? [[User:General Beegee|General Beegee]] [[User talk:General Beegee|~My Talk Page]] 01:33, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I am...that's the thing. He is immune to any kind of banning, staff or not. LOL he is real. Weegee (help forum | blog) 01:58, January 17, 2013 (UTC) UNBAN ME?Puralleo (talk) 21:13, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I Thought You Had To Leave. Well, Chat On Awesome Club Wiki.Puralleo (talk) 16:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) UNBAN MEPuralleo (talk) 17:20, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm banned from chat on the wiki that TAH uses for his base. [[User:General Beegee|General Beegee]] [[User talk:General Beegee|~My Talk Page]] 17:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok...I'll save you! Weegee (help forum | blog) 17:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) CHATZZZ? SO I HEARD YOU MADE A NEW EMOTEZ Puralleo (talk) 15:25, January 28, 2013 (UTC) well, i was given the order to ban your account by Pup, i'll have to ask him about it, and you should have told some one about it, like an admin/ chat mod. and MD will remain blocked forever (which is apparently 999 years) Defeating a sandwich [[User talk:Palkia the dragon|''only makes it tastier!]] 00:22, January 29, 2013 (UTC) how old is Hype btw? Defeating a sandwich [[User talk:Palkia the dragon|''only makes it tastier!]] 00:44, January 29, 2013 (UTC) 1: yeah i did, but he hasn't answered. 2: TAH, he said "eggman created him in 1993", and that he was 20, but i want to make sure Defeating a sandwich [[User talk:Palkia the dragon|''only makes it tastier!]] 00:52, January 29, 2013 (UTC) *makes (cc) pose* mmhmmm....ok, green left chat before i asked him about it, but i told red to tell him about it Defeating a sandwich [[User talk:Palkia the dragon|''only makes it tastier!]] 01:00, January 29, 2013 (UTC) WAZZUP!!! o well i jus wnned2 wut u had (btw DAY IZ SOOOOOOOOO AWESOME) MUSHTACHYZ R AWESOMESAUCE 20:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) GWG, i need to ask a favor of you. but first, you are a member of wiki staff, correct? i need you to find Blade Rose's IP Address, if you don't mind, we think he could be on TDW as a wikia contributor, but we want to make sure of it first. I will unban you from TD chat so we can talk there, or we could talk on the chat here, the choise is yours. Defeating a sandwich [[User talk:Palkia the dragon|''only makes it tastier!]] 21:06, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Y did u Delet 115wegee? weird, but i think i figured out what it is you see in the chat, can you meet up with me there later today? Defeating a sandwich [[User talk:Palkia the dragon|''only makes it tastier!]] 22:39, February 3, 2013 (UTC) There's a bunch of pages that were remade after being deleted by you. Trying to delete them. [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] 01:27, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey GoWeegeeGo taint guy named Underage14 is screwing up the wiki. He renamed communistgee to f*ck my a$$ and completely deleted everything on Fakegee Sea Creature War and replaced the pic with some random thing that says HAPPY BIRTHDAY. --Tyty109 (talk) 07:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late message my comptuer needed a new charger. But yea I'm glad to be back. Peegeeandpoopgee (talk) 23:00, March 6, 2013 (UTC) '''Thanks, I edited the fire Sqeegee page and added stuff from the new rise of sqeegee that I'm making ~~Russmarrs2 ~~ Ok I will add the pictures of Sqeegee's forms ~~Russmarrs2 ~~ Hey, I added the new pictures of Ultimate Sqeegee, Super Sqeegee and I also added a Dark Sqeegee picture because the snapshot of him was kind of blurry ~~Russmarrs2 ~~ I started a weegee fan club! Dear GoWeegeeGo, I started a Weegee fan club where I talk about Fakeegees and where you can make up any Fakeegees! I have a Weegee Wallwisher also. Don't block me cause I am trying to help Weegeepedia. Hope you enjoy it and get some ideas for Fakeegees! -- 22:39, April 19, 2013 (UTC) What happened to this wiki? The "Weegee Fad" is dead? o.O P.S. BAD JOB MAINTING THIS WIKI. [[User:Thejyc|''The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] 02:54, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Disgrace You disgrace to weegee... Since your wiki is dead..why not help me restore the glory of my wiki? I'mma try to get on wikia more often, care to halp me? Try to recruit as many Weegee Fans that we had when this wiki was popular (Purealleo, TAH), and fix the greatbeegee wiki! WE SHALL SUCCEED!!! [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] what happened to this wiki is looks like its been vandaled. by Llrweegee/Llrfilms Hello,admin!Thanks for repair the Weegeepedia,i'm with you! The Amazing Hypneegee knows that weegee is dead even tough he isn't. If he wants us to go away shouldn't you block him or not make him a Head Weegee/Admin? You might wanna add a picture to the Happyalleo page. Goweegeego Please read this message this wikia has been spammed and please fix it please. Wow My friend LLRweegee wanted me to block TAH for blocking him and other innocent people. WHAT THE F--- WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM A BUREAUCRAT? You untrustworthy classmate... [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page '']] Don't Worry I reported him and soon everything will be back to normal and is Weegee realy Malleos stepbrother or are you guys just adding your own stuff sand i didn't hear Uigi and Reeoh were Fakegees is that a little adding to and on a wikia The Gowkew fad guy.How do i delete pages. Can I Just Betray Everyone and be a fan of Weegee? Mariofan9000 6:30 6/15/13 Make A Page Of Somari And Tailuig And Walleo And Weegee Fused Together. I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 19:12, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Badge I turned on the Badge Feature, this wiki is really getting boring... [[User:Thejyc|''The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] Never mind, seems as if you ditched this Wiki. Turned it back off. [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page'']] SOmebody was spamming named PingPongPung with bad pcitures and i wish i could help more to this wikia. Hi GoWeegeego,I wanted to say may i Add a picture to Weegee's photo album,Weegas.Some fusion of Weegee giygas,pLUS MAy i add a Malleo Photo album please. Tommorow maybe. are you alive"? Welcome back to Weegeepedia! :) Hiddenlich (talk) 00:34, November 18, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 16:40, November 18, 2013 (UTC) thanks. Hypneegee betrayed weegeepedia, though. LriGee. (talk) 16:44, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello, GoWeegeeGo. Me and Alphaweegee are twins and we saw what you posted on his talk. We are happy you came to visit and check what's going on. For now we have everything under control, with Alphaweegee as the owner, and having everyone in The Republic of Saving Weegeepedia as admins. Though, spammers are all over the internet, and they spam here sometimes, too. LriGee Oh hey GoWeegeeGo! Welcome back. As you can see, quite a bit has happened here. Spammers have attacked us, but I don't care that much. They can't do any permanent damage. Hobodude34 (talk) 00:15, November 19, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 15:50, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I have a question, how do you change the color of your username? Message Can you please remove the Murkekow head off the emoticon's? We here at MKS do not want ANYONE to use our content. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 00:21, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Username Colors How do you change the color of your username? Hiddenlich (talk) 01:00, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Come to Chat GoWeegeeGo, come to chat. We need to finish our discussions. Cuddles1234 (talk) 02:25, December 5, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 Could you please come and chat? We need to finish our discussions. Cuddles1234 (talk) 02:28, December 6, 2013 (UTC) A Question GoWeegeeGo, Me and Hiddenlich have been discussing what is the exact definition of a Fakegee (eg. Are Malleo clones considered Fakegees, who isn't a Fakegee, etc.). Can you tell me the exact definition on my talk page? Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:33, December 8, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 12:58, December 9, 2013 (UTC) go weegee puralleo actually betrayed. Remember this? http://super-mario-history.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2137 R-R-R.... That's re-e-e-e-e-eal?.....I-i-i-i-if Ye-a-a-a-a give me... You really exist? If yea please give me (Or post in you're talk page) a image with you in Real Life (The real you, You in reallity) I'd like to recreate the Greengee page. DevinMoffit (talk) 02:38, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I need to discuss something with you. Come to chat. Lone Lich (talk) 22:35, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I want to recreate the Greengee page. I beleive there can be multiple Fakegees of the same color, even green. People will be able to tell the difference. There are multiple shades of green, and many new effects that can make some Fakegees greener than others. So what do you say? DevinMoffit (talk) 01:45, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Sup. I'm new to Weegeepedia.SpiralTrueDat (talk) 17:54, January 23, 2014 (UTC) CHAT. 4 Da 1st TIME This Month. ~ Puralleo Question Can u come to chat if u can i have a question..... LJS the mine craft player (talk) 22:40, February 1, 2014 (UTC) GWG are u still active....... LLRweegee (talk) 06:44, February 5, 2014 (UTC) are you really weegee? its me your friend from the luigiverse WEeGeE I (talk) 21:49, February 6, 2014 (UTC)LEEGEE Will u ever be active agian???????????? LLRweegee (talk) 14:23, February 14, 2014 (UTC) K plz come to chat sometimes???/ LLRweegee (talk) 21:23, February 14, 2014 (UTC) IS There any other way to chat atleast another wiki that we know? LLRweegee (talk) 21:31, February 14, 2014 (UTC) CHAT K can we talk on some forum??? or something i want to ask u some things. LLRweegee (talk) 22:22, February 14, 2014 (UTC) IF u can't report this LLRweegee (talk) 22:30, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Please? GoWeegeeGo, Can you make me an admin on Weegeepedia Answers? Some users over there are asking nonsense questions on purpose, and I think I could manage it over there. Cuddles1234 (talk) 23:19, February 14, 2014 (UTC) GWG i have a strange question ik we added weegee was adopted an stuff but is it true.I saw lots of wbesites and tmb and monkeyincloset weegee acounts and had no papa weegee. I heard some people call him a fakegee and was made after "weegees death" and fortran wasn't called adopted back then. Also is weegee rly dead murks didn't rly make that up even tmb one of the founders of weegee even said it r u hiding something?????? LLRweegee (talk) 23:30, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ?/// BUT IK PAPA WEEGEE IS MADE UP LOOK ON MY DISCUSSION ON FORTRAN LLRweegee (talk) 18:35, February 15, 2014 (UTC) >:( AND FAKEGEE STUFF 1 not approed 2 would be a acount 3 TMB WOULD USE HIM IF APPROVED U SPOILLED WEEGEE HISTORY LLRweegee (talk) 21:17, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Why do u steel pics???Poopa troopa pic is GORVETELLO and teenalleo pic WAS TMB (ONE of th creators of weegee made malleo) Why do u steal when there not urs >:( LLRweegee (talk) 20:20, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Wikipedia K also were did u find that adoptino weegee thingy.... LLRweegee (talk) 22:07, February 17, 2014 (UTC) also IF WEEGEE IS ADOPTED WERE DID U FIND THAT INFO LLRweegee (talk) 01:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC)